Tails vs Lucca
Do the sidekicks always have to be in the heroes' shadows? Welcomed supports and oddly specific niches make up the core of these two mechanical geniuses! The Interlude In the same forest that many beloved anime characters are stuck in "Where is everyone...?" Tails, using his tails to fly above the thick vegetation like a helicopter, wondered, his eyes scanning for any signs of the other freedom fighters. Out of the blue, a thundering crash rumbled across the forest, accompanied by a streak of lightning that struck down nearby, destroying a small portion of the forest. "What's that?!" Tails stopped himself, startled by the sudden event. "It might be one of Eggman's creations... Should I go on my own, or look for Sonic?" Tails, still hovering, asked himself, scratching his chin and thinking deeply. Down at the crash site and surrounded by charred wooden splinters and blackened grass, a wide mechanical pod opened up and Lucca stepped out, coughing as the dark smoke rising from the environment entered her nostrils. "Ack...! That was unsuccessful...!" She waved smoke away and scouted her surroundings. "Dang, I'm pretty sure this isn't where Crono and the others were transported to... Oh well, guess I'll have to-" "Hey!" A new voice called out and Lucca looked up to see a small mammal floating towards her, it's tail acting like a rapid rotor. The newcomer landed across from her and began walking towards her. Tails halted when Lucca pulled out a wrench and held it out defensively. "Whoa, wha-" "Move back creature! I won't hesitate to fight if it means I'll make it out unscathed!" Lucca warned, entering a battle stance. Tails shrugged and whipped out an arm cannon, aiming it at a now shocked Lucca. "Oh... crap." The Melee GO FOR BROKE... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Energy collected together, then surged out of Tails' weapon, making Lucca dive for the bushes as the energy blast sailed past her and reduced a tree to smithereens. Tails ran over to the bushes, simultaneously charging up his arm cannon as he pushed leaves aside in search for his opponent. Hearing movement nearby, Tails looked up, bringing his arm cannon on level with his eyes. A wrench burst out of the wilderness and knocked Tails in the head, dizzying him; Lucca hoped out of another patch of bushes, kicking Tails in the head, then retrieving her wrench and smacking Tails twice on the noggin before jumping away. Tails shook his daze and came face to face with a time bomb as tall as him. (52 seconds) Tails' eyes widened in awe, then the bomb exploded. Sailing out of the bushes, the fox flew right into Lucca's wrench, getting smacked across the face as a result. Tails almost smashed into a tree, but he used his multiple tails to fly out of the way and hover into the air. He aimed his arm cannon down and fired off several small bursts. (45 seconds) Lucca dove for the bushes as the ground lit up and sprayed dirt and grass all over the clearing. Tails floated in the air for a bit, his eyes travelling all over the place; a wrench hurled itself out of the bushes, but Tails knocked it away with his spring-powered boxing glove, AKA the Magic Hook. Another projectile, this time a flare, attempted to hit Tails, but he floated to the side and dodged, watching as the flare gained an unusual altitude of height. "What the heck-" The flare suddenly erupted in a massive explosion, fireballs raining down on the clearing. "Oh crap!" Tails zipped all around, evading the flames in a panic. An electrical blast surged out from the bushes and tagged Tails, stunning him in place long enough for four fireballs to impact on him, each one pushing him down to the ground more and more. Lucca finally jumped out of the bushes and bonked the mammal on the back of the head with her modified pistol. She planted a mine next to Tails and it exploded, blasting Tails into the air. Lucca fired twice successfully at Tails, then hopped up and kicked him down. (33 seconds) She tossed a grenade down and it exploded next to Tails, sending him into the air where Lucca pulled out a flamethrower from her satchel, incinerating the mammal before smacking him away with her gun. Tails crashed into a tree, prying himself from the bark and jumping away just as another grenade was tossed at the tree, exploding and destroying it. He took to the air and flew at Lucca, dodging to the side as she fired her gun at him. He hovered above Lucca and whipped his tails at her face; he flew behind her and kicked her twice, then slammed his Magic Hook onto her spine. Lucca turned around with a grenade in her hands, but Tails slapped it into the air, then tail-smacked her across the face several times, his Magic Hook emerging from behind him and socking Lucca in the nose. Lucca stumbled back, then blindly swung her wrench, which Tails ducked under, then rose up with an upwards tail-smack. (23 seconds) Right as Tails would continue his assault, Lucca's grenade landed behind him and detonated, blasting him forward right into a pile of bushes. Luccca landed flat on her back, winded and bruised; she staggered up and turned around to see Tails walk out of the bushes, his tails on fire. "Oh... OH!! EEKK!!!" He began running in circles in a panic, the fire on his tails unrelenting in their consumption. Lucca dove in a slide-kick, firing two shots from her gun to stun Tails, then dropped another mine as she slid past; it erupted in flames and shrapnel, heavily damaging Tails and nearly burning off his tails. Lucca rose her wrench for a downward smack, but Tails retaliated by dodging back, hovering up with his burning tails and then swiping Lucca with those same burning tails. (16 seconds) He grabbed her by the collar and ascended with her in tow. The altitude they gained, the more freaked out Lucca became and the more of a struggle Tails had. He whistled and from the distance, a machine's engine could be heard; not too soon afterwards, his signature airplane soared into view; he tossed Lucca into the air and boarded his airplane, gripping the control handles and pushing them upwards. The plane obliged and attempted to ram into Lucca. She flung a landline behind her and detonated it remotely, the explosion blasting her forward just as Tails' airplane would ram into her. She whipped out a grappling hook and shot it off, the hook successfully latching onto the back of the airplane. Pressing some buttons, the hook reeled itself and Lucca in, allowing her to board the airplane, much to Tails' surprise. (8 seconds) She quickly stepped into the pilot's cockpit and began to wrestle control of the aircraft from the mammal, though Tails fought back, a slapping contest starting as the result. Without anyone in the helm of the plane, it began descending down to the ground. Out of the corners of their eyes, they both saw the ground enlarging into view. "Oh... OH! AHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed and hugged each other as the plane crashed-landed onto the ground face-first. DOUBLE KO!!!! The Aftermath From the crash, Tails emerged, albeit severely wounded. From above, the distant sound of engines roaring attracted his ears. Glancing up, while also slightly covering his eyes from the sun. From what he could see, it was a humanoid-esque figure with spikes on top of their head. "That... doesn't look good..." He spoke, then fall on his face, now unconscious. The Result (Plays Trophy Room, Super Smash Bros.) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie!!! Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music